


Muérdago.

by nikki_sorairo



Series: Drabbles de Navidad [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikki_sorairo/pseuds/nikki_sorairo





	Muérdago.

-Ufff, por fin en casa-suspiró Fin al tiempo que se quitaba el gorro navideño y se desabotonaba el abrigo.

La noche había sido muy pesada y lo único que quería era descansar.

-¿Eh?-se sorprendió al no oír ruido alguno mientras se dirigía a la sala-¿Su-san se habrá dormido ya? Que raro, él siempre me espera despierto...

 

Lo que vio lo hizo sonreír. Había olvidado que esa Navidad ya no eran solo los dos. Suecia estaba en el sillón, con Sealand su lado. El pequeño tenía la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de su “papá”. Ambos durmiendo.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Fin se dirigió al árbol de Navidad en el rincón.

 

Su-san tenía el sueño muy ligero y hubiera notado su llegada, pero no esta vez. Al estar con Sealand ambos habían trabajado en los regalos sólo por las noches. Había sido muy cansado pero el que el pequeño no perdiera la ilusión de la visita de Santa Claus valía cada una de esas desveladas.

Seguramente Sealand se había despertado y Suecia se quedó con él hasta que se durmió, quedándose también dormido por el cansancio.

 

Tratando de no despertarlos colocó los último regalos bajo el arbolito y entonces notó algo.

-¿Eh? ¿Y el regalo de Su-san?

 

Estaba seguro que lo tenía aquí. Al no ver nada en su saco de regalos lo volteó y sacudió, pero no, estaba vacío. Buscó en sus bolsas y sólo encontró algo pequeño. Lo miró con atención y miró a Suecia. Era lo único que tenía y no se le ocurría algo más.

Así que con la cara completamente roja se inclinó y lo besó en la frente.

 

-As’ no ‘s.

-¡¿EH?!

 

Finlandia no pudo evitar dar un grito y retrocedió con rapidez. Estaba aun más ruborizado.

Suecia se había despertado y lo miraba como siempre, sin expresión alguna. Con cuidado acomodó a Sealand en el sillón para después recoger aquello que Fin había tirado en su sorpresa.

-As’ no ‘s-repitió mientras se acercaba a él con el pequeño muérdago en la mano.

-Su-san... s-se me terminaron los regalos y yo... yo...

 

Pero ya lo tenía frente a él. El muérdago en sus dedos, colgando entre ambos.

-‘sto ‘s suficiente.

 

Fin miró de reojo a Sealand, dormía profundamente. Suecia no dejaba de mirarlo. Y sin pensarlo más, lo besó. Mientras se perdía en el beso, agradecía que el regalo de Su-san fuera para él también.


End file.
